SemiCharmed Life
by BlackBeltGirlScout
Summary: Voldemort's daughter lets him into Hogwarts. It only gets . . . worse from there. Song fic.


Disclaimer - I'm just a little nobody. I don't own anything. The song Semi Charmed Life belongs to Third Eye Blind. It doesn't match completely, but the chorus really does. To me, anyway.

Semi-Charmed Life

Summary - Voldemort's daughter gets him into a position to attack Hogwarts. With the school overrun with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord in their presence, how will Hogwarts they ever survive?

Author's Note - This fic is the result of three young adults who were up at three a.m. and high on various things, like weed, life, and a Mountain Dew / Cappachino mix. Post OotP.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the rest of the school, watched as the newest first years wandered into the Great Hall. They were the usual astounded bunch that followed McGonagall. Except for one. She was taller, thicker, and held a definite attitude. The magic within her was powerful and seemed to flow out of her in waves. Everything she wore was black, her long hair was straight and dark, and her purple eyes seemed to glow. The cigarette in her mouth smelled like nothing anyone had smelled before.

I'm packed and I'm holding, I'm smiling,  
She's living, she's golden, she lives for me  
She says she lives for me  
Ovation, She's got her own motivation  
She comes round and she goes down on me  
And I make her smile like a drug for you  
Do ever what you want to do  
Coming over you  
Keep on smiling what we go through  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you

The Sorting Hat sang it's bit, once again warning them that they all must unite. The first years were sorted. McGonagall finally explained the older girl's presence. First, though, the deputy headmistress transfigured the cigaret into a tulip. The girl rolled her eyes and let the flower drop to the ground.

This is Natasha Riddle. She has been transferred to Hogwarts.

Riddle. Those who knew what that last name meant paid extra close attention now. Was this girl somehow related to Voldemort? The Sorting Hat took its time with her, but not too long. At one point she laughed loudly, but the sound was harsh and strange. 

And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse  
And I come on like a freak show takes the stage  
We give them the games we play, she said

The table of her new house mates cheered. Natasha joined the table, but kept to herself. She lit another cigarette but it was quickly turned into a fork. Dumbledore said his usual baloney, and the feast began.

I want something else  
To get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life Baby, Baby  
I want something else, I'm not listening when you say  
Good-bye.

Natasha urged her magic out and about the castle. While everyone ate, she slowly but surely destroyed the wards that kept the school safe. It was actually quiet simple for sixteen year old like her. She could draw power from the bloody Earth itself. All thanks to the modifications' her father had placed on her.

The sky was gold, it was rose  
I was taking sips of it through it my nose  
And I wish it could get back there  
Some place back there  
Smiling in the pictures you would take  
Doing crystal meth will lift you up until you break  
It won't stop, I won't come down  
I keep stock with a tick-tock rhythm and a bump for the drop  
And then I bumped up, I took the hit that I was given  
Then I bumped again, And then I bumped again,  
How do I get back there  
To the place where I fell asleep inside you?  
How do I get myself back to the place  
The place where you said

After she finished eating she lit another cig. The smell was hidden within the smell of food and it took a lot longer for one of the professors to notice. 

Plan on sharing?

Natasha glanced at the boy sitting next to her. He had bleach blonde hair, and looked as sinister as the rest of them. She shook her head.

Bad for ya health. Like slowly torturing your internal organs.So what's your excuse?I'm Voldemort's daughter. I don't care about anything.

I want something else to get me through this semi-charmed kind of life, baby, baby  
I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye

The Great Hall went silent. Strange how a bunch of yammering gits could go quiet at the sound of a name.

If you don't care, why won't you let me have one? the boy asked, in no way concerned about the people around him.

It's addictive. Don't wanna be a slave to cravings, do ya?Guess not, the boy shrugged.

Natasha nodded, then transfigured the cig butt into a chocolate frog. She broke off a back leg and gave it to Draco. She toyed with the rest of it, seeming to enjoy its struggle. 

I believe in the sand beneath my toes  
The beach gives a feeling an earthy feeling  
I believe in the faith that grows  
And the four right chords can make me cry  
When I'm with you I feel like I could die  
And that would be all right, all right

Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?

The silent room went breathless. Everyone turned to see Voldemort and a hoard of Death Eaters flow into the Hall. Natasha stood up and tossed the rest of the chocolate frog to the blonde teen.

If you hadn't killed her, Natasha said, maybe she would have. Voldemort said as she walked towards him. I'll deal with you later.

Natasha glared at the beast her father had become. She never knew any love from the man. He had gotten her mother killed once he had enough followers to do the deed. Natasha had to take the Dark Mark and follow his orders since she was ten.

When the plane came in she said she was crashing  
The velvet it rips in the city  
We tripped on the urge to feel alive  
But now I'm struggling to survive  
The days you were wearing that velvet dress  
You're the priestess I must confess  
Those little red panties they pass the test  
Slide up around the belly face down on the mattress  
One  
Now you hold me  
And we are broken  
Still it's all that I want to do  
Just a little now

Natasha stood in front of him. They both dared each other to comment or take action. She took up the dare. From the small of her back she pulled out a pistol. She buried bullets into his brain, neck, heart, lungs, and internal organs. The bloody body hit the floor.

Sure, Muggle electronics didn't work in Hogwarts. Then again, a gun wasn't an electronic. It was a high powered bow and arrow.

Feel myself with a head made of the ground  
I'm scared I'm not coming down  
And I won't run for my life  
She's got her jaws just locked now in a smile  
But nothing is all right, all right

Since the wards were down, Aurors had aparated and subdued the Death Eaters. Now everyone stared at Natasha. The teenager stuffed the pistol into the back of her pants.

If that hasn't killed you, nothing will.

The Aurors began to ship out the Death Eaters. Natasha headed out of the school. Behind her, people celebrated.

**And I want something else  
To get me through this  
Semi-Charmed kind of life Baby, Baby  
And I want something else  
I'm not listening when you say  
Good-bye**

End.


End file.
